


Crazy Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Implied love square, Implied unrequited romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who's that crazy cat?He sitting in the corner with them longing eyesWho's that crazy cat?He's looking like someone dragged him in from the alleywayWho's that crazy cat?He's laughing like he's still got nine more livesWho's that crazy cat?I say, he looks a lot like me -Relient K, Cat
A character study fic inspired by the Relient K song Cat. If you don't like them/ know them I hope its still readable.Its quite short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song Cat by Relient K. I feel like it suits Adrien a lot.

_Who's that crazy cat?_  
_He sitting in the corner with them longing eyes_  
_Who's that crazy cat?_  
_He's looking like someone dragged him in from the alleyway_  
_Who's that crazy cat?_  
_He's laughing like he's still got nine more lives  
_Who's that crazy cat?  
_I say, he looks a lot like me- Relient K, Cat_ __

__Adrien looked at himself in the mirror. He rather liked this leather look. He watched his ears flick, he tried to move his tail, all he managed was a small swish. Maybe he wasn’t so good at the body parts he didn’t actually possess yet. He decided to go for a run. Test things out.  
After a while of running and jumping with agility his civilian self couldn’t boast he was satisfied. He loved this cat suit. He loved the freedom. He felt like he had nine lives. Ladybug tried frequently to remind him he only had one. But as much as he knew it, it felt like he had more._ _

__She called him an alley cat for the first time. He felt a surge of guilt. He felt his father’s expectations, until he looked her in the face. Her eyes crinkled, her smile soft, she reminded him of his mother in that moment. How often she would tell him it's okay to be flawed. How his father’s expectations were too much. How he was more important than the company. How he mattered. Ladybug made him feel like being an alley cat was okay._ _

__He tried to be honest, open, it proved harder than anticipated when His Lady kept setting him up for puns so well. Hell. How was he supposed to tell her he’d love to be doing this with her forever without sounding either cheesy or insincere._ _

__He wrote her a song, of course he did. It was strong. It was triumphant. It was everything she was but in music form. He doubted she’d ever hear it. The idea clawed at his heart. Even if she could hear it, what could he say. She was perfect, even in her imperfections. And he, well, he wasn’t much more than an alley cat pretending to be a purebred. A lonely, lonely alley cat._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want. They just give me the fuzzies :)


End file.
